


Stay

by Naminia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human AU, Intro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminia/pseuds/Naminia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John left on a hunt, and Dean doesn't know when he'll be back. </p>
<p>This was supposed to be the first chapter of a series, but I realised I'll probably never finish it, so I'll upload it as a one-shot instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Dean  
I found a lead and this time I'm sure it's him. Take care of Sammy while I'm gone. Stay here, I'll come get you when I've finished this.   
Dad

A piece of paper on the table. That was all John Winchester had left behind before going off on another hunt, leaving his eldest son to take care of himself and his brother. It wasn't the first time he had left them on their own while working, that was what he'd always done when they were younger, but he had never been gone for as long as he had now. And not knowing when, or even if, he'd come back, all they could do was wait. 

Dean read the note one more time before folding it up and putting it away in his pocket. He stood outside the motel room where his brother was sleeping and looked up at the dark night sky. Maybe, he thought hopefully, this would be the night Dad would come back. Or maybe this was the night he would finally avenge his wife and defeat his demon. Then they'd be done traveling around the country, done living in cheap motels. But Dean knew that would probably never happen. His dad probably didn't know if he was chasing a real demon or a proverbial one anymore. 

After Mary Winchester died in a house fire fourteen years ago, John had been devastated. He'd spent most of his time in bars, drinking away the pain, leaving his five year old son to take care of his baby brother. One day he'd been drinking away in a bar, he'd heard a rumor about the fire he was trying so hard to forget. According to the rumors, the fire hadn't been accidental or set randomly. Mary had been targeted by someone from her past. After hearing this, John had become increasingly obsessed with her killer. He'd tried to look into her past to find a lead to who it might be, he'd found that all of her family and close friends had died varying degrees of suspicious deaths. When he realized this, he decided it was no longer safe for him or his sons to stay in their hometown. That very night, they had packed their stuff into the car, and for the next fourteen years, they had never owned more than they could fit into it. 

With a sigh, Dean went back into the room. He really did have worse problems than his dad's revenge plans. Like how to pay for the motel. Or food. With their dad having already been gone for two and a half week, with no sign of returning anytime soon, maybe it was time for him and Sammy to settle in and find a way to get by on their own for however long it would take. 

Yes, that's what they would have to do, Dean thought. As he drifted off to sleep, he was making a list of where to apply for jobs.

**Author's Note:**

> While comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, I do not want constructive criticism. Writing is triggering to me, and I need to get over that before I start thinking about quality. Trust me, I already see enough flaws in this to want to set fire to my laptop.


End file.
